


Arcana Mortui

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some who are qualified to serve as the world's leaders, and some who are not. A life borne from that which is said explicitly to be taboo is told there is only one place fitting in the world for such a being. But, will that remain the same or will the flower realize that it is just as deserving of a life among the rest like the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana Mortui

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the backstory for my role-playing of an alternate universe Guy Cecil. Very very old writing, putting it up anyways. Thought about making a series out of it, but... here's the main story.

Guy was brought into this world, the world of Auldrant, by that 'forbidden' technology--creating an artificial human from nothing but from the use of machines from magic; the culprit responsible for this heinous crime is Vandelsca.  
  
This 'Guy'--model designation: Volatile Type-Zero--was created to become a heartless killing machine; one who had no remorse in slaughtering the target or even targets that were assigned to him on certain 'missions'. Missions that are of course, illegal, by society's standards but because of the country of Daath's corruption within their 'government' this is overlooked as the persons in power are free to do whatever they wish. And so, Guy continues to murder names that Van see a threat to his future conquest in bringing the entire world under control.  
  
As Van's special 'agent' he hangs around the Six God-Generals on occasion so he knows them well but doesn't have any close ties with any of them or anyone else for that matter...or at least for that amount of time. He then came upon a new assignment for him: become close and eliminate the House of Fabre; such a mission of that kind hadn't been new for that blond--to feign emotion as a caretaker for the son of a rich, higher standing individual in society. Creating that kind of disorder within the kingdom of Kimlasca to make it vulnerable to Van's 'secret army' invasion--and then claiming Malkuth would no longer be a fantasy.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
A room was mostly silent, as an individual with blue irises looked straight up at the person who stood tall over him like a mountain, although it was clear he was only a few years older than he. The one who gazed with such blue eyes was a male who seemed drenched in fluid from the tube he was in, one to keep him stabilized in the past, and his blond hair cascaded down to the back of his waist.   
  
"I am prepared for my first order."  
  
"Good. Put on some pants."  
  
...  
  
Blood was the color that was upon his hands, his digits--it covered him like a long sheet spread on a bed; but his eyes had no emotion to show for these killings of those he targeted. No matter what method had to be utilized, Guy would fulfill that mission; as he looked down at the nearly dead person below him, he heard that boy speak and the blond boy listened.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to fulfill my mission, that's why."  
  
A vague explanation is all they needed before as they died. They all were the same, for in the end, they despised his existence.  
  
...  
  
  
Red, beautiful hair that flew in the wind, belonged to a certain person with beautiful green, radiant eyes that looked back at another pair of empty, green irises; a sudden happy smile spread across the red head's lips and Guy mimicked the action. Van stood behind the short haired blonde, with his hand on his shoulder with a clam, placid smile as he looked on along with Ignobert. Of course, as Guy moved forward, slipping out of Van's grasp, he perceived the boy in front of him to be oblivious to his and his creator's true intentions. But he couldn't help but reach out to touch that long red hair. "What is your name?"  
  
The red head grinned."The name is Luke, Luke fon Fabre!"  
  
Guy only smirked, although his eyes did not smile or grin like Luke's as he held out his gloved hand for Luke to shake. "Guy, Guy Cecil."  
  
Luke seemed to frown and pout at the way Guy managed to say his name with such a greeting look but with not much as a touch of feeling as he himself had introduced himself. So, Luke said something that bewildered Guy for a while, "No! You're supposed to say, 'I'm the Amazing Guy Cecil!' You're then supposed to flash a winning grin at the girls!"  
  
Guy sweatdropped a little; he wondered if he should mention the trouble he seemed to have around girls due to a traumatic experience--however, the real reason was because of some sort of  what Van called a 'small defect'. Although, for once Guy hardly would call running for the hills whenever a woman or girl came too close a 'small defect'. "Well, the first part I might be able to do...but I don't know about the latter."  
  
Luke puffed up his cheeks at him, causing Guy to sweatdrop again. The red head asked,"Why?"  
  
Suddenly, those words brought back the many faces who had asked them such a question when blood was upon his fingers and sliding down his blade; luckily, his thought process moved at a higher frequency than whatever had halted him from answering the boy correctly. So, quickly, Guy replied,"Well, girls are kinda scary..."  
  
Luke laughed at him; it was one of the few times he had seen anyone laugh at what he had said--but he felt a slight prickling at his chest and his eyebrows furrowed a little at Luke. He asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Guy doesn't certainly remember being called 'funny' before, so all he gave--for a while--was a confused look at what Luke had said and the way he expressed himself for the next few moments. However, he hadn't noticed it himself when a smile had suddenly made its way across his lips.  
  
...  
  
It was only a few months later when Guy approached Van with a question.

"What are emotions?"  
  
Van wasn't surprised; he was expecting Guy to ask this question sooner or later.  
  
"Emotions are things that belong to humans that weaken and strengthen them--this applies to every other single living being, including you. But, emotions will indefinitely weaken you if you think about the person you killed or how the person was before killing them--so think of the people you're destined to kill as nothing but a bundle of corpses. You, honestly, don't even need such a thing as having any emotion."  
  
That facial expression of no emotion upon Guy's face betrayed what he was really 'feeling'.  
  
...  
  
Five years later, Guy stood at least head and a half taller than Luke and because of this Luke one day decided to complain about it--even though Guy wanted nothing else than to be left alone. Then again, it was technically one of his 'jobs' to take care of Luke until the fateful day arrived and so he eyed his sheathed blade with some more degree of interest that he had than to listen to Luke talking. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder that nearly made him jump and as Luke was about to complain about him not listening when suddenly Guy gave him a look like he was going to kill someone.  
  
The red head's eyes widened as he uttered, quietly, "...Guy?"  
  
Luke's hand slowly drew away from Guy's right shoulder as he wore a worried look. Then noticing this, Guy changed his expression back to normal. In an attempt to correct this, he said, "S-sorry about that Luke, I was thinking about something. So what were you--"  
  
"No! You're -not- fine! Tell me what's wrong, now!"  
  
Guy sighed and sweatdropped, as he replied, "I was just thinking."  
  
Luke made a face, and the blond was worried it hadn't been convincing enough, until he said, "Remind me next time to not bother you while you are thinking--but really, if you're upset about something don't make any short stops about it; after all, I don't think you being taller than I is that much of a pain compared to this!"  
  
And for the first time, Guy laughed.  
  
...  
  
Three years later, he received that one detail on his mission had been changed: he could eliminate Luke at any time he wanted now; but he had difficulty doing so lately--after all, he felt like it would be a crime.  
  
...  
  
Felt.  
  
Guy began to wonder if he wasn't feigning the emotions of joy he felt--or maybe he was; no, he didn't see a corpse when he looked at Luke...he saw a person. A friend. Someone he would protec--  
  
Then he felt the realization sink in--this mission was already as much as a failure as soon as it had begun; it was supposed to be his last one. When he first came here, he was only 'ten' years old--he had been made to age like a normal human until he was twenty-two years old--so he was only four years older than Luke. He was supposed to become 'close' to the family and within months or perhaps years, if needed since it was royalty and thus a delicate matter, murder them--preferably by poisoning their food. Or perhaps a bloody way if there were no other options.  
  
It was so Van could take over.  
  
_Luke..._  
  
No. He was created for only one reason only: to serve as an effective killer for Van when no one could do so--with that in mind, the now 'twenty-two' year old blond knew that there was only one way to get this over with quickly. He would slaughter the whole royal house of Fabre in their sleep, starting with Luke.  
  
...  
  
The darkness that filled the house made it perfect for Guy to walk around without any of the guards noticing him--he had always been quick and nimble anyway. Guy's right hand then reached towards the doorknob of Luke's room...which was unguarded now that the two soldiers near them were currently unconscious. They had no idea who knocked him out in such darkness. Opening the door, he quietly crept in, closing the door behind himself and then he approached Luke's bed, where he quietly slept.   
  
The moonlight's beam of light seemed to reflect on the sword as it was being drawn from its sheath, giving it a kind of glint that was seen only usually in the day. Guy narrowed his eyes as he rose the sword above Luke's head and brought it down.  
  
"Guy."  
  
The blade stops only an inch away from Luke's neck.  
  
...  
  
_"What does 'comrade' mean?"_  
  
_Guy smiled at Luke as he said thus, "Someone who will always be with you and stick with you no matter what the situation. That is what a comrade means. Why? Are you having trouble reading a book or something?"_  
  
_Luke then grinned up at Guy and replied, "You're my comrade, Guy."_  
  
...  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
Guy whispered these words as he sheathed the sword and as he looked down at Luke peacefully sleeping he felt...ashamed. A small, sad smile spread across his lips as his hand slowly pat Luke on the head.  
  
...  
  
"What?"  
  
Guy stood up immediately from his bed he happened to be sitting on as some breathless soldier came running in, informing him that some intruders had broken in and were trying to capture Luke; Guy was out of the room in a moment and ran into the hall before one would leave the manor. But that's all where he needed to head to as some ambiguously uniformed 'knights'--whom he recognized belonged to Van--were holding Luke in place. Even so, Guy's hand was on the sheath; suddenly, as soon as he was about to draw his blade to kill one of the knights, hands had grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Such an action surprised and made him slightly ashamed at being so careless.  
  
Then, there was Van with a twisted smile on his face as he drew his blade, headed over to Luke and beheaded him.  
  
...  
  
"Only a dream!"  
  
Guy sat up from his bed, but as he began to wonder how exactly he had dreamed--he hadn't had a real dream until now--there was a golden figure standing in the far corner of the room who dispersed into nothingness. He blinked and looked outside of the window--the manor had been for a short while on the edge ever since those two fail bodyguards near Luke's bedroom had been knocked out. Although there was confusion because no one had been really hurt.  
  
...  
  
Two years later, Guy was hiding behind Luke, who looked amused--although, Natalia hadn't been...after all, she had walked up to greet Guy only to have him practically scramble away at the sight of her. After a thorough explanation--although not really as Guy said it was because of a 'traumatic past'--she finally was content. Natalia was smiling and so was Luke as they spoke. She said, "Luke, you cut your hair."  
  
"Well, it was getting in the way anyways."  
  
...  
  
Asch appeared before Guy as he stood on the balcony. He said,"You have a lot of nerve, Guy..."  
  
The hotheaded red head stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the smile and heard the laugh from Guy--he looked slightly annoyed at that but was deep down confused. As well as a bit jealous that he hadn't been the one to get a laugh from his old partner, and muttered, "You've changed."  
  
"Why are you still with Van? I know these idiots threw you out of here because they thought you were going to die from an illness, and don't you think about interrupting me." Guy began, noticing Asch's face getting red with feelings of indignation, and continued, "I just...don't think you should live a life with him. You will only become a hollowed shell in the process--I'm not saying you should come back here but maybe go somewhere else, your own way, instead of following Van's. If you do return to him, tell him I have abandoned the mission."  
  
Despite him knowing this was coming, Asch was shocked--emotionally, at least. In this turn, the red head was remarkably different, knowing less, and for the worst of it, as he retorted, angry as well as confused, "Van is the one who took me in when no one else would accept me because of my illness! They didn't think that someone with a supposedly 'incurable' disease should be fit to stay here and decided I should die out in the wild. There's a lot of things you don't know--the skin you're wearing was once a corpse; but you...know what this means, don't you? The chance of you living as you are now--with that device he could kill you! And nevermind the fact that I already know how worthless my parents think I am... compared to my _brother_. in the end, I'd be nothing, no matter where I went, except with Van. So maybe you should reconsider what you're doing!"  
  
Guy then gave Asch a hard look, and asked, "Are you telling me to kill your twin brother? Is that what you want? I know nothing about you or what I may have really been or who really had inhabited this skin which has been mended together with the help of machines and magic to create an artificial life. However, I know that I would rather die than go back to the way of living I had and I know for one thing that Van is using you, Asch."  
  
Asch was silent before he replied, "I will see that for myself, Guy--but I will tell Van."

The red head passed Guy a smirk, but it was hollow, and the look in his eyes angry as well as hurt at the possibility of being thought of being thrown away again.  
  
...  
  
Two years later...  
  
...  
  
  
"Asch!"  
  
Guy was kneeling down near Asch, who lay on the ground in the pool of his own blood. Unfortunately the blond hadn't any items with him and he was about to run to get some help when he heard his voice, "He's coming...be careful.."  
  
...  
  
Luke's eyes widened at this news, as he asked, "My brother? I had...a brother?"  
  
Guy nodded slowly but when Luke pressed any further on his condition, the blond-haired individual only frowned at this but decided to lead him to where Asch was.  
  
...  
_  
He's in a coma--the parents seemed overjoyed to see him again. Which makes me suspect that whatever had Van told Asch was a lie--but he came back injured like that; what happened?_  
  
"...I hope he will open his eyes--I don't know him but when I get my hands on the bastards who did this I'll wring their necks so hard that they'll be in wishing they pissed off the wrong person!"  
  
Luke fumed and Guy sweatdropped a little. But deep down inside, the blond felt the same, and for that he smiled slightly soon after.  
  
...  
  
Luke came running to Guy with a grin and the other turned around but couldn't help smile at the other's facial expression; however, when Luke informed him of the reason why he was so happy, Guy felt his stomach churn. Asch had been right but for the first time in a while, Guy faked his happiness at hearing this news; the blond made sure he was the one walking in front when they headed to the dining table. There, he saw Van take a look at him--the king and queen would arrive soon, but the blond and the red head were there first.  
  
"Guy, it is time."  
  
Guy narrowed his eyes as he said, "That's what you think."  
  
Van stood up, and muttered, "So, Asch was right."  
  
Luke looked confused. "Master Van?"  
  
Guy drew his sword from its sheath and began to advance on Van, much to Luke's horror, and the man himself only smiled as he drew his blade as well. "This man is the one responsible for Asch's condition, Luke! Don't be fooled by any generous appearance he gave off--and leave!"  
  
Luke was surprised by this but unbeknownst to Guy, his hand went straight to the sheath of his blade--his feet moved forward and of course, Van noticed this and said, "Guy, how could you say such a thing? You were supposed to do as ordered...but here you are, disobeying my orders. It is your fault Asch is like that, you know."  
  
"Shut the hell up...!"  
  
Guy flew over the table, bringing his sword down on Van with such speed it nearly surprised him, and as blades clashed the older man seemed to smile and Guy jumped over his head when Van prepared another strike. Guy noticed, as he sheathed and unsheathed his blade in a rush attack towards Van's shortly opened backside ("I can see your back!"), the lengthy absence of the kind and queen. He inquired, "Where are they. Where is the king and queen?!"  
  
Guy shouted as he tried to exert more force against the blade blocking his path to successfully striking Van--and that is when he saw Van give a smirk that made his green irises narrow. In a dangerously hushed whisper he said, "You didn't..."  
  
Then he noticed Luke in the air, behind Van, bringing his sword down--and he hoped Van hadn't noticed Guy's attempt at trying to distract him; but Van did noticed, although he wasn't able to avoid the slash in time Van did something worse. Blowing back Guy with some kind of fonic arte, he then faced Luke--who paled and was frozen to the spot, noticing the blood on his blade from his successful strike.  _Not good!_  
  
" _Void Tempest_! Luke get out of here! Now!"  
  
Thankfully, Guy had been able to shortly distract Van with the attack, and he then stood in the way of Van killing Luke successfully again. Then, lightning struck him, and Guy screamed in pain.  _Damn, when did he start casting that spell!?_  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk..."  
  
Van approached Guy, who was twitching on the floor as traces of electricity ran through his body, and lifted his blade above him with a look of indifference.  
  
"Your one weakness, due to that enchanted metal within your body; if you are hit with a lightening spell, you will be paralyzed. Too bad you weren't able to dodge that quick enough."  
  
Luke hadn't run away but instead was intent on attacking Van, even though he didn't like it.  
  
"GUY!!! ...I won't let you do anything to him...Ra...Rad--"  
  
Van began a strange hymn that seemed to lull Luke to sleep--it didn't have much of an effect on Guy but this singing didn't stop Van from bringing down his sword down upon the blond.  
  
....  
  
.......  
  
_Activating Self-Preservation Mode_.  
  
.......  
  
...  
  
Guy's eyes were shimmering red as his hand had grasped the blade with one of his hands, causing Van to widen his eyes--and he slowly got up, pushing Van back; Guy's physical strength had doubled.  
  
"Vandesdelca Musto Fende, I won't allow you to do as you wish and kill anymore innocent people! Turn yourself in and surrender or we will dispose of you."  
  
"We...?"  
  
Van inquired for half a second and noticed Luke's sudden smirk as soldiers of Kimlasca then rushed in, and finished, "Yes...we."  
  
Van seemed to give up then, dropping his large blade to the ground as a sign of surrendering, but as the soldiers carried him off in chains, Guy couldn't help notice a disturbing smile upon the older man's lips. He was bothered slightly by it, although he came to forgot about it in the passing days.  
  
...  
  
"I've always wanted to see Hod anyway. Asch seems to have got this under control, along with Natalia."  
  
Said Luke, smiling at Guy who was already done making sure he looked pretty good with goggles on and a change of his usual clothes, minus that collar around his neck. Guy smiled right back at Luke. "As you wish, Your Highness."  
  
Luke playfully nudged Guy on the shoulder, laughing. "Stop that!"  
  
"Afterwards, we go to Sheridon--right? Right."  
  
Seeing the strange look of excitement at this, Luke sweatdropped, shaking his head before he went to his room to prepare. Guy looked in the mirror, seeing someone else instead of the emotionless being he had been; so, as he left to prepare further to leave he smiled. But he didn't know of the evil that lurked inside of him.  
  
_A deceitful desire for blood,_  
_Rejoice,_  
 _Together with red,_  
 _They dine in heaven._  



End file.
